Coffee-Love
by Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah
Summary: Fem!Natsu - AlternateUniverse - In this Natsu owns a small cafe, together with the love-birds Rogue an' Sting! Her boyfriend, Gray is acting weird, so her two best-bitches comes for a small visit to the pinkies cafe. Meanwhile one of the guests Zeref plus others are showing interest in our main char! RoSti at the Yaoi department for now! Not really decided main pairing yet! Suggest


A/N

Evening bastards! New fic for you to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy-Tail! But I do own all perverse ideas I put in this shit!

Cowgirl-Bitches

"Hi there Zeref-kun! So nice of you to come by! Now, how can I be of service to you today?" A cheery voice asked a young man with short, black, pointy hair while holding a pencil and a note-block in hand. The male known as Zeref just sat there, giving the waitress a stoic look. The waitress understood his request and began to scribble down the customers request on the paper. "Okay! It will be out in a minute!" The other guests in the café didn't understand how the young woman could know what the male wanted.

"Sting-chan! Make some tea for Zeref-kun, please." The female said to her coworkers when she passed him. Sting was a beauty. Blonde, spiky semi-long hair, plus nice curves that would make any man gay.

"Natsu-san! Please don't call me that!" He said with rose-tinted cheeks as he went over to the water-boiler. "Why not? I'm yer boss!" Natsu said jokingly to her friend. "I-it's embarrassing..." Sting whispered the last part. "By the way Sting, where did ya lock up Rogue?" Natsu asked him a little tease-fully. Sting actually likes Rogue, you know romantically...

Natsu off-course already knew this, but what's more, he also knows the dark hottie Rogue, have set his sights at the poor blonde. Natsu couldn't help but giggle at Sting's predicament. He saw Sting preparing hot water and decided to make his move. "How's it goin' with Rogue?" As expected. Sting made a startled eep and threw the can with hot water in surprise. "Kyaah!" He eeped. Everything slowed down for Sting, like in movies when someone's about to fall and get hurt or get impaled by something. The can was slowly descending towards his prone body on the floor, the containers lid opening slowly pouring out its contents. He crossed his arms in front of his face as to protect himself from the high temperature water and closed his eyes in fear, awaiting the pain.

*Splash!*

A shadow loomed over Sting's body.

Above the blonde, wearing a white apron were Rogue his beloved colleague and crush, taking the hot water, that was supposed to fall down on Sting on his back, protecting the slim teen. "R-Rogue!" He shouted at his friend when he saw his face twist in pain. Rogue fell down on top of Sting, the pain making it hard for his arms to hold him up any longer.

"W-why?" The blonde asked the raven-haired. The latter chuckled, in which made the former take on a surprise. "Why?..." He chuckled some more. "Because I... um... I-" The teen was interrupted by a busty pinkett, who despite her petite body, threw her friends into the workers coffee-room, telling them to take their time but the requirement was for them to show some development when out.

'Shees, those two... Oh well they will at-least hopefully .as more than friends...' Natsu thought as she prepared Zeref's tea, delivered it with a smile an' went back. With a smile. "Next customer please!" She said when back at the counter.

With Rogue And Sting

In the room that Natsu had thrown the two in sat a hissing Rogue with a worried Sting by his side trying to treat his burned back. "Sit still Rogue, you're only making it harder for me to treat your wound." Sting said, then continuing with what he was doing to his friend's back, said friend growling from time to time.

"You were about to say something before Natsu-san threw us in here. Care to tell me now?" The blonde asked his crush, truly curious as to why he saved him. "No." Sting wasn't satisfied with that answer and in return put more pressure on the black-haired's back making him quickly change his answer, giving Sting a satisfied look on his face.

"I was to say that I saved you because I l-l-like you..." It was strange to hear Rogue stutter. But the blonde was even more shocked at what he said. "W-what!?" He yelled out, a blush spreading across his cheeks like a lava plume.

"I-I don't b-believe you!" He got out between his lips, closing his eyes not wanting to look at the man. Sting felt his cheeks being held by two strong hands, leaving him no possibilities to get free from the strong hold. "Sting. Open your eyes. Look at me! Please!" Tears started to form at the corners of the trapped teen's eyes. "No!" He shouted.

"I'll make you believe me." Rogue said as he lowered himself down to Sting's level, going closer to capture the blonde's lips in a kiss, filled to the brim with love, without any lustful intentions in it. "You still don't believe me?" He said looking as handsome as ever. "I-I believe you..." He stuttered.

Rogue smiled at that. "But just to be sure." He bent down again to press his lips against Sting's, although this one was far more intense than the one before. "Hmm... Rogue!" Sting screamed out in surprise when Rogue began trailing kisses down his jaw, going down to stop at his neck.

As Sting moaned louder Rogue made his assault more intense, nipping and sucking at the flesh in front of him.

*Click-Click*

Rogue had now left the 'hicky-fied' neck and started to unbutton Sting's dress shirt he had been wearing as a waiter, feeling the flesh underneath the thin fabric making him go escatic-!

*Bam!*

"What do ya think yer doin' to Sting-chan?" With traces of blood being visible under her left nostril. "Natsu-san!" The blonde said while mentioned pinkett just giggled. "But boy did ya put on a good show!" She said while pointing up at the camera in the small cafeteria. 'Shit I forgot it was there!' Sting thought understanding why his boss had a nosebleed. 'What a perv, she is a ...fujoshi!'

"Get up now you two we're closing up for the day." Natsu ordered the two who slowly got up from the floor. "Hai!" The two chorused.

The Next Day

"So Sting..." Said blonde turned his attention to the questioning pinkett. "How was it to lose your virginity?" When she asked him this she thought he was gonna make a pissy-fit and gill her, but on the contrary, Sting seemed to be in Lala-land right now.

"Oh sorry, did you say something Natsu?" He said to the female. "It's nothing." Natsu replied disappointed.

A customer said. "I can't wait for this evenings entertainment! From what I've heard Natsu-chan and her old friends from high-school are performing."

Another said. "Yeah! She and her mates are all gonna perform! They had a band in high-school, I think."

"Is it true Natsu-san?" Sting asked, having overheard the conversation, now very excited. "You'll just have to wait an' see Sting-chan!" She said grinning mischievously at her blushing blonde.

Later That Evening

"Ah , there you are! Cana-chan, Bisca-chan." Natsu told to her friends with a bright smile, waving them over to the stage she was preparing. "Howdy Natsu-chan!" The green haired female Bisca shouted to her friend. "What she said*Gulp-gulp*!" Cana replied a bit drunk, but that was normal, as she gulped down the last of the ordered bear she had. Keyword 'had'. "Oh come on Cana! Get sober for the show!" The pinkett laughed. Her friends were wearing the same theme as her, country-ish. A cowboy(ish)hat with a blouse over a t-shirt and a pair of jeans-shorts. "Ready to go girls?" Bisca asked. "Ya bet'cha vagina we are!" Cana shouted as she slung an arm over the greenette's shoulders. The three laughed before setting the stage.

A few minutes later it was show-time for "Cafe Burning-cat". Oh I didn't tell ya? That's the name of our fave pinkette's cafe.

(Lyrics: 350-ish words)

("What If" - Cookies 'N' beans)

(Bisca playing acoustic-guitar through the whole song)

Bisca:

When time goes by in a disarray

And thoughts collide every step of the way

It's hard to stand your ground again

When you feel you're being betrayed

Natsu:

You need someone that can point the way

To lead you past all the shades of grey

To show you where you need to be

The means to save the day

Natsu:

Ohh-oh, I don't know how it feels to always wanna run

Natsu/Cana/Bisca:

And I don't know what it means to be dying just to live

Natsu/Cana/Bisca:

What if you were left with a stone cold heart?

And you were all alone, just fallin' apart?

Would you rise again? Would you rise again?

What if hope was lost for a hundred days?

And you feel your life was just slippin' away?

Would you rise again? Would you rise again?

What if?

Cana:

When dreams are made of the simple stuff

The right to choose and to say enough

When all you want is life again

It's hard to be that tough, oh

Cana/Bisca:

I don't know how it feels to always wanna run

And I don't know what it means to be dying just to live

Natsu/Cana/Bisca:

What if you were left with a stone cold heart?

And you were all alone, just fallin' apart?

Would you rise again? Would you rise again?

What if hope was lost for a hundred days?

And you feel your life was just slippin' away?

Would you rise again? Would you rise again?

What if?

(Cana with harmonica a, shorty)

Natsu/Cana/Bisca:

What if you were left with a stone cold heart?

And you were all alone, just fallin' apart?

Would you rise again? Would you rise again?

What if hope was lost for a hundred days?

And you feel your life was just slippin' away?

Would you rise again? Would you rise again?

What if? What if

*Great applause*

When the audience cheered on the three, they felt like they had won the lottery. After a few other songs the girls played it was time to close up. Cana and Bisca had left, leaving the cleaning to Natsu to do.

Later With Natsu

Finishing up the last touches, as in cleaning the tables, make a check-round around the cafe so that it would be decent for tomorrow. The pinkett began thinking. 'Wonder where Gray is. He was goin' to pick me up from work today. Oh well I'll just use my two sexy legs to get home!' An evil grin sprouting on her face, going to get her clothes from the changing-room and making her way out of the building, locking the doors to her work-place behind her.

After an hour or so walking, her apartment-building was visible, or maybe rather her and her boyfriend, Gray's, apartment since he's been coming over many times and stuff! Gray was handsome, black downward-spiked hair, semi-muscler built and reaaaly bad habit of stripping ALL the time, which make forces her to fight of bitches every day! But he always told her how he would never leave her, so Natsu never doubted him though. They had been dating for about a year now, they met at Natsu's cafe when it was still new. Back then he had been a customer. Then he had asked her out a couple of times and voila! they were together.

Wobbling up the stairs to her home, feeling dizzy from drinking too much booze with Cana. 'That sly booze-bitch!' Cursing her best-friend in her head, fiddling with the keys to open the door and walking in. 'God I'm beat.' There was a knocking sound on the door. 'Who could it be this time at night?' She wondered, stalking over to the door.

"Evening babe." The voice of her lover Gray greeted her, as he wrapped his arms around her. Natsu a bit suprised at the 'nightly visit' took a sniff at her boyfriend's odor. 'Hm? That's not the smell of Gray! Another woman's cologne is on him!' She conclude, with her great sense of smell alarmingly to herself but had no plans on telling her partner about the news. But Natsu didn't feel like getting touched by Gray tonight after smelling another woman on him, so she pushed him gently away when he began to grope at her ass.

"Not tonight Gray, please. I'm bat-shit drunk thanks to Cana." She said groggy. The man chuckled. "Don't see how that will hinder us from having fun." He answered seductively. Natsu looked at him pleadingly. "Alright, but can you at-least let me stay on the sofa for the night? I'm too tired to go back anyways."

"Sure thing*Yawn*, I'll be retreating now if ya don't mind?" She said while going towards her bathroom to brush her teeth and visit 'Willy Charles'. "Good-night Gray."

"Good-night my little cow-girl." He said pointing at Natsu's attire, which she must have forgotten to change out of.

'I need some time to think... tomorrow is Saturday and I usually only work 'till lunch, I'll ask the girls for advice then.'

Tomorrow Morning - Cafe - Open

*Yawn*

'I hate when I have to open up the cafe! It open up waaay too early, damn.' Natsu cursed mentally. She was nearly at the building, about 7:30. The cafe in mind always open early, since many goes and have their morning coffee at her cafe. That's what makes it unique from other cafe's.

Near the door, which said "CLOSED" in curvy letters, stood her 'always early regular customer' Zeref. He usually likes to have a cup of tea at her place before going to his school. He's rumored to be a rich kid at his high-school, but never shows it, always quiet. "Mornin' Zeref-kun!" She said loudly to the boy, some feet in front of her, with a sunny smile. He usually gets a little tint on his cheeks when she does that, Natsu used to joke in her mind 'Probably the hormones.'. Although this day he looked all serious for some reason. This worried the young cafe-owner slightly, said male usually keeps it very cool in most situations.

Normally she would unlock the door at this time but she was curious as of the new behavior. "Is something the matter, Zeref?" Purposely skipping the '-kun' at his name, wanting him to know she was serious. "Could we talk... inside?" He normally don't talk but this must be important. So after unlocking and stepping aside for Zeref to come in, Natsu went over to make them both a cup of tea, seeing as the other customers wouldn't arrive for a few minutes, even so it was enough time to have a chat and a cup of tea with her friend.

Natsu put the two cups down, then sat down herself. On her way to take a sip he spoke once again, with that serious voice. "I like you, Natsu Dragneel..." He said, making Natsu choke on her tea. A tiny blush from being confessed to spreading on her cheeks. "W-w-what did y-you say?" Smiling a bit strained. Zeref took another breath. "I say I-" A sound interrupted the two, Natsu immediately recognizing it.

*Ding-dong*

Natsu stood up and after quickly apologizing to Zeref, went over to the registrer, helping the new customers. "Good morning Cobra! What can I give you?" Natsu asked the customer named Cobra. "Mornin' to you too Natsu-chan! A coffee please." The male said. His eyes twinkling with happiness. Cobra wore the same uniform as Zeref, since they went to the same school. Cobra was a lot taller than the dark-haired male and had a dark purple colored hair, standing up in an arrow-ish shape. "Right away!" She said as she went to make his coffee. In the other side of the room sat Zeref, glaring at the imposing teen who interrupted the two.

Later at some other cafe with Bis-bis, Cana-banana and Firecrackers

"Thanks for coming guys." Natsu said then in a low, maybe sad tone. "I really don't know what to do! Everything's so fucked up right now, I mean Gray is cheating on me, Zeref is confessing his love to me. An, an-!" Bisca slapped the pinkett on the cheek, trying to get her friend to calm down her hysterics.

"Calm down Natsu!" The other female eased up a little, taking a deep breath, telling the other two everything...

Well maybe not about the RouSti encounter. She didn't want to paint the whole cafe red with blood...

Bisca and the sober drunkard looked at each other and went around to the sofa Natsu sat in, to show their sympathy to the poor woman... "W-what s-should I do?" The cafe-owner asked the two other women.

"Well, first of all, you should go to that son of a fucker(Excuse my German) and give him a peace of yer mind!" Cana said loud. The greenett on the other hand nodded at the brunette's word of encouragement.

"But it bothers me that he still has some other woman's cologne on him even though he know you have a very keen sense of smell... It's almost like he's saying 'I don't want you anymore' or something like that. Then asking for sex! That's just unacceptable!" Bisca said even louder than Cana did, then slamming her hand into the table, as to show her anger.

"You're right! That's exactly what I'm gonna do next time I lay my eyes on that damned son of a fucker!" Natsu had a moment of triumph befor her face fell, thinking of problem #2. Zeref...

END

A/N

This fics idea came to me when I was on vacation in Germany with my friend. We drove to Magdeburg and ordered some Curry-Wurst at a tiny restaurant. There was a young woman working as a waitress, which gave me this idea.

I'm not sure yet if the stories main-couple will be Zeref and Natsu or some other like Cobra... definitely not Gray! He had his turn, but gravely fucked up! Yuri is not totally outta the pic yet, so if you give me a character and maybe a small idea were she fits in it maybe I'll reconsider. Since I already have Yaoi*Drool* in the story it can't hurt!

Please review if you have something to tell me or just confirm something 'bout the fic!

Dani-chan!


End file.
